


Tall Poppy Syndrome

by Danesincry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amanda adopted Connor and RK900, Catching a Killer, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor is a YouTuber, Cults, Dead People, Gen, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, If you've watched Lucifer then you'll get what this fic is gonna be like, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, People Watching, RK900 and Gavin comes in a bit later, RK900 is called Nines, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Stalking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, YouTube, but a peaceful religion, rA9 is an actual religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Connor was an online influencer when he tried to stop a murder. Little did he know that him trying to be heroic would get him wrapped up in trying to find a cult that is made of serial killers, an older crabby detective, and a hot headed detective.---Reed900 comes a little later on in the story once Nines shows up. If you know the show Lucifer, it kind of has the same vibe as that, BUT no romance between Connor and Hank (just slowly becoming dad and son).





	Tall Poppy Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at midnight and this first chapter is written around midnight and posted automatically.

“Thank you for 300 bits, Angelcakes09.” Connor smiled and sent a look towards the camera set up by his monitor.

Connor Stern was 27 and known online as RK800, a YouTuber and Twitch streamer. He started his career in LA before moving to Detroit three years ago. He managed to obtain a large following easily, growing it over the years. He mainly did gaming and different charity events. He originally started it as a way to blow off steam and share his experiences of him and his college friends to the world, then it blew up. 

“How are the old squad?” The robotic voice of the text to speech came through Connor’s headphones. Connor smiled at the question of the donator.

“Pretty good. They’re in Detroit with me again. Markus is head of his church now.” Connor continued on with his game. He was playing City Skylines, trying to make the perfect block city. “I’m pretty sure North and Simon work at the same company. Josh is still doing YouTube, obviously.”

Connor frowned as a tornado hit his city.

“Shit.” Connor sighed and started to rebuild. “But yes, they’re doing great. I see them a lot. We actually made friends with this very nice couple. They are a few years older than us and have an adopted daughter.”

Connor continued on rambling as more questions and topics came up. It felt nice when he streamed and made videos. Even if it was now his full time job, it didn’t feel like a chore or take up too much of his time. He had a nice schedule and life. Water his plants, go to the gym, send an email to his foster mother or brother if he has an email from them, get a video done, maybe livestream. His life was simple.

“HELP!”

Connor jumped as a scream came from outside of his front door. He went silent as he turned away from the camera, looking towards the door. He slid off his dark blue headset, slowly putting it onto his computer desk. He paused his game and took a deep breath. 

“PLEASE! SOMEONE!”

That scream was welcomed with a knock.

Connor could see his chat go crazy as they freaked out. Connor quickly got up, giving the camera a good look at his crudely painted t-shirt he made in his college years. It was tucked into his black high waisted jeans. 

“I’ll be ending the stream now. I apologize.” Connor told the camera before shutting the stream down with a single click, but keeping the camera rolling on it’s own memory.

Quickly, Connor moved to the drawer on his desk, pulling out a glock he kept in there for safety. He moved towards his door and peered out the eyehole, seeing no one there. He took a breath, cocking his gun, before opening his front door.

Slowly, he moved out of the apartment and into the hallway. His apartment hallways were outside, having outside staircases on each side. Connor could see blood trailing from the left entrance. He looked to the right and saw hand prints on the different doors. He took a chance and went right. He made his way to the stairs and looked down to find what he was looking for.

Three masked men were holding the man by his arms on the first floor, Connor being on the second, as another man stood there with a knife.

“No one will save you.” The fourth man spoke. 

“P-Please! No!” The man, who barely looked 20, cried out.

The man had a large gash on his stomach and had blood coming from his mouth. There was carvings all over his arms and his chest. They had stripped him down to his underwear. Some cult type of torture.

Connor pointed his gun towards the man with the knife.

“Drop the knife.” Connor used his loud and serious voice as he called out to the cult members.

The men jumped and looked up to Connor.

“Fuck off, man. This ain’t your business.” One of the men holding onto the victim said. “C’mon man, just finish the job.”

Connor took a step down onto the stairs and frowned.

“I am very capable of taking you all out. It is either you all die or no one gets harmed. We send him to the hospital and you face the consequences.” Connor tried to reason. “I know you don’t really want to kill him.”

“They’re crazy! They will!” The victim cried out. 

“Fuck it.” The man with the knife said and jumped towards the man, bringing his knife down. The victim screamed bloody murder and Connor shot the knife man in the shoulder.

The other three dropped the victim and grabbed the knife man, tugging him away. Connor immediately ran down the stairs as the victim dropped to the ground. Once he was down, he noticed the men were already too far away to incapacitate. Connor turned his attention to the victim, getting on his knees and trying to stop the bleeding.

Blaring of sirens came in the distance as Connor tried to keep the man alive.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Connor spoke to the man as he tried to close his eyes. Connor kept pressure on the wounds. The man kept blinking and coughing up blood. “Why did they do this?”

“rA9.” The man gurgled. “They wanted to sacrifice-” more blood came up, cutting him off.

Connor frowned. That was the church that Markus served under. They were a peaceful following. 

“Are they part of the church?” Connor asked the man. “Do you know them?”

“They’re their own branch. They have connections. I tried to get in and got in the wrong one.” The man seemed to be nodding off more.

“Hey, stay with me.” Connor raised a hand to pat his face. “Don’t go to sleep.”

It seemed to not work. He was too far gone. He lost too much blood and it seemed like the wound was too deep.

Connor looked up as he saw the policemen run up in the corner of his eye. They had their guns pointed at Connor. He looked around a bit more and saw his neighbors standing nearby, watching with worried expressions.

“HANDS UP!” One of the police said. Connor slowly raised his hands as he stood up.

“I did not kill him. I tried to save him. I shot one of the killers before they ran away. That gun is mine. Ask any of the neighbors.” Connor spoke evenly.

The men looked at eachother and lowered their guns. One looked to one of the women, Mrs. Ellson, and spoke to her.

“Can you say that is true, ma’am?” The officer asked.

“Yes. I heard the screaming and called the police. I looked out the window and three men had that poor fellow. Another one was with the knife. Connor came out with his gun and tried to save him.” Mrs. Ellson told him. The officers seemed to ease down at that. Connor sighed as none of the weapons were pointed at him anymore.

“Thank you…” Connor didn’t know if that was directed at his neighbor or the police. 

The next few minutes was of officers taking him away from the body and up to his apartment. They let Connor run through exactly what he did. The officer listened and nodded. He allowed Connor to get his phone before taking him to the station.

-

“Let’s get this over with.” An annoyed voice huffed as the two detectives got out of their car.

“Stop your bitching.” The older of the two gruffed out. “I don’t want to be here as much as you do.”

As the older detective closed his car door, he noticed an officer moving a young man towards a police car. The young man was in a black t-shirt with some type of blue triangle on a pocket on the shirt, and a matching one on the back of the shirt where it was crudely painted grey at the top. Under the triangle was RK800. The shirt looked older and worn out, the paint peeling up slightly. He had his shirt partially tucked in and blood plastered all over his hands.

“Hey, Chen.” The detective called out to the officer nearby. They had their desks close and the lady officer tended to buy him coffee a lot to stay on his good side. She minded her own business thankfully. 

“Yeah, Anderson?” She looked up from where the CSI was bagging a gun.

“Who was that? The kid they just put in the car.” He watched as Chen stood up more.

“That’s the guy who tried to save this poor bloke.” Chen pointed to the dead body. “He lives in the complex. Apparently the vic banged on his door and a few others before getting caught by the perps.”

Anderson nods as he looked to the body. His temporary partner walked up and grimaced.

“Why is there a gun when the guy was stabbed and slashed?” The partner frowned.

“Well, Reed, that’s the kid’s gun. The one who you get to meet at the station.” Chen rolled her eyes. “He managed to shoot one of the perps. CSI is trying to see if they can find blood from him.”

“Great.” Reed nods. “One more things I have to worry about.”

“Let’s just get through the scene.” Anderson turned away to go search the scene.

He turned to the lead CSI, Abel, and she glanced up at him. She had long black hair that went to her hips tied up in a bun. 

“Hiya, Hank. So you won’t believe it, but this is actually exactly what it looks like.” Abell smiled as she stood up. She had a camera strapped around her neck.

“What is it?” Anderson asked.

“Well, first of all the scene starts on the other side of the apartments. This is Jack Lixat. He is 22 and just moved here from Florida. The other half of the unit is at his apartment a few buildings down. They said that he was originally attacked there and he ran all the way through. He managed to get in here and got hit again. He started to scream, bang on doors, and made it down the stairs before he got grabbed.” Abel pointed to a part where the dirt was kicked up. “There are bruises on his arms from where they kept him in place. The markings are all a scramble of numbers and a few letters. The final blow was a stab in the chest, near his heart.”

“So he wasn’t shot?” Reed said from behind Anderson.

“Nope. Just like the guy said when we got here, he didn’t kill the guy. He was just trying to help. Poor guy didn’t get to it in time.” Abel sighed. “Alright. You know the basics. Go search and leave me to my body.”

Anderson nodded and turned away. It was time to work his magic.

-

Connor was silent as he sat in the interrogation room. 

They had let him wash his hands and write a formal statement while the detectives did their work at the scene. Connor was just glad that he was allowed to have his phone to keep him company, other than the over enthusiastic officer with him.

“Did you tell your fan base where you are?” The young officer smiled at him. He couldn’t be older than 24. Fresh out of the Academy. The right age to be a fan of his.

“I did.” Connor nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Sean.” The officer, Sean, smiled. “Sean Aldina. I’m actually a big fan of you. I always wondered if I would ever meet you. I was a fan of yours before you moved here.”

That made Connor smile. He loved hearing about fans from his beginning. 

“Thank you. I appreciate hearing that.” Connor gave him a genuine smile. The kid seemed to light up at that.

A knock came from the door and the officer straightened up.

“Come in!” He called out.

The door opened up to show two detectives. One older and worn out, the other one was younger than the other but still looked worn out. The younger one had a pissy aura to him. Obviously both didn’t want to be there.

“Well, Mr. Stern. I think we have some questions to ask you.” The older one gave him a flat look.

At that moment, Connor realized that he wouldn’t be out of this hole for a while.


End file.
